


Shot Through The Heart

by SimplyEssa



Series: Spilling Red [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (healing pods can heal a lot), AND ITS FOR A REASON, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depressed Keith (Voltron), F/M, Family Reunion, Fluff and Humor, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), I Made Myself Cry, I should be sleeping, I swear, Injured Lance (Voltron), Insecure Keith, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith is so, LMFAO - Freeform, Langst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Please dont kill me, Pods are miracles, SO, Sad, Sad Keith (Voltron), TAKE NOTE THAT THERES ONLY ONE BOLDED TAG, Well - Freeform, because i literally can not not hurt him, blood and mild gore, hehe, i swear to god it's a happy ending no matter what it looks like, keith is now dead inside, keith will be happy again, klangst, lance is a sacrificial dumbass, lance is now, no lnace to help him, okay so it was a little graphic, pidge swears like a sailor, this is the fic ive been planning on making for a while now, whu am i doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyEssa/pseuds/SimplyEssa
Summary: (Honest to God, just read the title again and guess from there.)But you're too late.(Title taken from Bon Jovi's 'Shot Through The Heart')





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i read 'Dirty Laundry' recently, and honestly, its amazing, check it out. thats where i got the 'homophobic abuela' stuff from, it would make sense tho.  
> (if youre seeing this and thinking 'hey, i wanna read this!' , or osmething like that, do. not. start. here. its a five part series and you would be so damn confused. click on the link to 'Shattering Keith' and start at guess whos back [a work that i honestly hate my writing in.])  
> this part is based three months after the last one, you know, where keith almost died from a fever. things have been sorted out, no one has gotten major injuries in a while.  
> Pidge had developed a space camera. (yes, were getting that photo) CUE FLUFFY KLANCE

"Oh my fucking God, just stay still!" Pidge yelled, swatting at Lance's arms.

Lance laughed and backed up, wrapping an arm around Keith's waist and pulling him closer. Keith gave a small smile and nestled his head into the crook of Lance's neck, playing with Lance's fingers while they waited for Pidge to set up the camera.

Lance didn't know who, but someone had said one day that there should be a group picture of everyone on Team Voltron, to give to their families somehow. It gave PIdge inspiration to create this. It was a blue and white Space-Camera, that could take photos just by saying a few words that Pidge hadn't told them of yet. This way, no one would have to take the picture.

Allura, Shiro, Coran and Hunk were in the back, seeing as they were the tallest. Allura and Lance switched spots because they didn't want to separate from their boyfriends. Well, Lance had kind of sort of begged Allura to switch with him so he could dip Keith at the last minute. Allura had laughed and agreed, telling him to not drop Keith. Keith and Lance were standing to the side, in front of the others, hands wrapped around each other. Pidge would be in the centre, but no one knew what she was going to do.

"Alright," Pidge finally said, backing away from the camera. "It's ready. The word is- well, I'll say it when we're ready," she had a mischevious glint in her eyes as she kneeled in front of the group, spreading out her arms for the mice to stand on. The yellow and green one went on her left, while the blue and red one went on her right.

"Everyone ready?" Shiro asked, pulling Allura closer.

"Yep."

"Yeah!"

"Yes, Number One."

"I just set up the damn camera, of course I'm ready."

"Yes."

Keith shrugged.

"Alright. Pidge, say what needs to be said."

Pidge started grinning like a maniac.

"Power," Lance cupped his hand on Keith's neck, dipping him. "Rangers!"

Just as the flash went off, Lance crashed their lips together.

They had all turned their heads to Lance smiling, all except Allura, who was fighting to keep in laughs.

"Mission accomplished," Lance muttered against Keith's lips.

"Gross," Pidge said under her breath, dragging Hunk out of the room with her and the camera. "I'll have copies in, like, ten minutes."

"You can drop him now, if you wish," Allura snickered, pulling Shiro to the control room with her and Coran to discuss battle plans, or something.

"Don't do anything gros-!"

"Shiro, let them have their fun."

Their voices faded out as they walked away from the bridge.

"What do you mean 'mission accomplished'?" Keith asked, letting himself be pulled into Lance's arms.

"I thought I was going to drop you," Lance said, mouth brushing his ear. Keith suppressed a shiver. Lance continued, trailing kisses down Keith's cheek, jaw, neck-

"Oh my God! Lock the doors, there's young eyes roaming the Castle!" Hunk screamed, covering an unamused Pidge's eyes.

"Hunk, I've seen too much porn to have young eyes," Pidge deadpanned.

Hunk gagged, letting go of Pidge, while Lance burst out laughing against Keith's collarbone.

"Pidge-" Lance wheezed, straightening himself out. "Let the grown ups have their fun."

Pidge rolled her eyes, crossing her and. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's waist, pulling him closer, but waiting for Pidge to leave before they continued. 

Keith pouted, his hands pulling lightly at Lance's short hair.

"Do it after. Allura said she'd give you five doboshes, then she wanted us in the control room."

Lance didn't think it was possible, but Keith pouted even more.

"We'll, uh, meet you there," Hunk announced, grabbing Pidges arm and dragging her out of the bridge.

Lance returned his attention to Keith's face, trying to ignore the silent begs he was recieving from Keith to get him to stay here, just for a few more minutes.

"Laaaance," Keith drawled out.  

"Keith, you heard Pidge-"

"Just for a few more minutes?" Keith pleaded, sending him puppy dog eyes while locking his hands around Lance's neck.

Lance groaned. He couldn't resist the pout, _and_ the puppy dog eyes, _and_ the way Keith's leg was starting to climb up his. "You're going to be the death of me."

"You'd be a terrible Green Lantern," Keith teased, meeting Lance halfway.

Just as their mouths parted for eachother-

"Paladins! Come to the control room!"

Keith and Lance groaned in sync.

* * *

"Wait- sorry, I know you brought us here for a reason, but I have something to say, first," Lance said, hand subconsciously tracing the form of the ring in his pocket.

"What is it?" Allura asked, clearly annoyed by the interruption and their late entry.

This was it. He could do it, he would propose, right here, right now-

"Pidge," Lance said, removing his hand from his pocket, leaving the blue and red ring to wait a little longer. "Did you call us fucking Power Rangers?"

"Did I?" Pidge asked, feigning innocence.

"Yes, you-"

"If you think about it, Lance, we kind of are," Shiro said, coming to step beside Pidge. "I watched that show all the time as a kid. They're basically doing the same thing as  us-"

"Nope! No, nope! Just- no! We aren't fucking Power Rangers- do you see a- er- pink paladin, anywhere?!"

"Alright! I am not certain what this 'Power Rangers' is, but we have a task at hand. Focus, Paladins!" Allura said, narrowing her eyes at Pidge, Shiro and Lance.

"Sorry, Princess," Pidge muttered, while Lance grinned smugly.

"What's up, Allura?" Keith asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, you've all been working very hard recently, so Coran and I have decided to give you a little break," Allura explained, turning on the holographic map of the universe.

"W-what... what do you mean?" Lance asked, his hopes rising. Could they be...

_No, no, don't get your hopes up, it's not happening-_

Lance mentally slapped himself. There's no way that could happen.

As if sensing his distress, Keith pressed into his side, laying his head on Lance's shoulder. "You okay?"

Lance wrapped an arm around Keith's shoulders, placing a kiss on the top of his head. "Yeah. Just fine, babe."

"Well, if you all take a pod," A wide grin broke out on her face. She scrolled through the map, zooming on a familiar blue, green and white planet. "You can all visit your families!" 

Everything went black.

* * *

 "...u know what, I think we broke Lance."

Lance blinked his eyes open, forcing the blurriness to go away. 

"He's awake guys!" Hunk called out, somewhere above him. He was probably in his lap.

Pidge came into his vision, on their knees beside him. "Lance, you okay?"

Distantly, he heard someone saying  _Breathe_.

"Fine. I, uh, passed out, didn't I?" Pidge nodded.

"Heh. Sorry," he smiled sheepishly "Got a little excited.

Pidge snorted. "Yea, I saw. Pumped we're going to Earth?"

Lance nodded, letting his head fall against Hunk's legs once more.

"Hey, man. Happy you're awake and stuff, but go calm down your boyfriend."

"What?" Lance sat up, brushing off Hunks support. He didn't need it. He was fine. "What's wrong with Keith?" Lance frowned, looking around the room.

"Once you, uh, passed out, Keith caught you," Lance got up, catching sight of Keith across the room. He was on his knees, hunched over himself, shoulders shaking while Shiro rubbed his back and whispered to him. "But he almost immediately handed you over to me because he started to freak out and didn't want to drop you?

"I'm not sure what happened to clearly, but he stopped breathing for a few minutes."

"He's been in that position for the entire time you were out. Which was about ten minutes," Pidge added, standing up to talk to Coran.

Lance mouthed a thanks to Hunk and Pidge, crouching beside Keith.

"Keith, breathe. Everything is fine, Lance is oka-" Shiro looked up at him, cutting off his own words. "I'll be with Allura," Shiro said, rubbing Keith's back one more time before leaving.

Lance shot him a grateful smile, shifting so he was on his knees in front of Keith. 

Up close, he could hear Keith gently sobbing, the fast, short, and sharp intakes of air he was pulling in. Tears were still running down his face, dripping off of his chin and onto the floor. His hands were entangled in his hair, yanking it harshly.

"Keith," Lance murmured, gently catching the wrists that were pulling at his hair, pulling them away. "Keith, hey. Open your eyes."

Keith opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times to clear the tears. "L-Lan-Lance?" 

"Yeah, it's me. I'm okay," Lance soothed holding off on pulling him into a hug. He placed Keith's hand over his chest. "Breathe with me, okay?" 

Keith nodded weakly, watching Lance breathe and trying to follow it. 

Lance inhaled slowly, keeping his hand wrapped around Keith's wrist, all while watching Keith try to follow his example.

"Keith," Lance grabbed his attention hesitantly, once he was sure Keith was able to breathe without passing out. His tears had long since dried, but the marks were still there. He was never really ashamed to cry in front of Lance, especially since...

"Yeah?" Keith asked, voice hoarse.

Lance pulled him into a hug, resting his chin on Keith's head, resting his arms on his lower back and the nape of his neck. "What's wrong?"

Keith took a shaky breath, tightening his fists in the material of Lance's shirt. "When... When I was w-with them, there were parts you didn't see. I know you probably knew that, but, uh, I never really told you what happened..."

Of course Lance knew that. Keith was right, though. He didn't know what happened  _specifically_. He took some guesses, but he still couldn't be sure, and he sure as hell wasn't asking the traumatised boy in his arms. "You don't have too if you don't want to, baby. I know it was hard for you."

"No, it's... It's fine. I don't think I can tell the others yet, but... I can tell you. I'm fine telling you."

Keith took a deep breath, resting his head on Lance's shoulder, speaking quietly.

"Nothing happened before or after I was- was drowned, but the water still freaks me out. W-when they put me in the... the box, it was the same, mostly. J-just... After, they put this thing on my head, a-and it showed me... images, I guess, of Pidge and Hunk coming to rescue us. They managed to get us out, but.. you all got hit.. by something, and just died, after- after saying it was m-my faul-fault, for be-being Gal-Galra," Lance felt wet spots forming on his shirt while Keith started shaking in his arms. Lance rubbed his hand up and down Keith's back, hoping to calm him down. "Th-they d-did th-that... four times, ma-maybe? I th-thought each one.. w-was real.

"S-so, when yo-you passe-passed out, I-I thou-thought thi-this w-was fake..."

Is that what happened?

Lance needed to know more, but he wasn't going to push Keith. He was on the verge of breaking down again. He'd let Keith tell him the rest of the story on his own.

"It's not fake," Lance soothed, pulling away enough to see Keith's teary eyes. "None of this is fake, baby. We're all here, we're all okay, you're okay. Nothing's going to happen."

"I-I don't wan-want to go back th-there-"

"You won't. I promise to every fucking God there is, you will not go back there. You're safe with me, baby. I'll protect you."

"I-I wan-want this to be real, b-but I just can't te-tell," Keith whimpered, looking Lance in the eyes, tears threatening to spill over once more.

"It is real, baby. It's so fucking real. No one is playing tricks on you, this is all real.  _It's all real_ ," Lance placed a kiss to Keith's forehead, pulling him back in.

A few more minutes passed. Keith sobbed quietly into Lance's shirt, while Lance shook his head at anyone who wanted to come closer. He needed a few more minutes.

Even with all of the time in the world, Keith would never be fully healed.

Lance would try his fucking best to make that happen, though.

"Okay," Keith said, voice hoarse once again. He pulled away from Lance, getting to his feet. He offered a hand to Lance, who took it, and let himself be pulled up. "J-just, don't do that again. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me, and I won't lose you. Deal?" Lance asked, smiling when Keith laughed. Lance wrapped an arm around Keith's shoulders, leading him back to the group.

"Deal."

* * *

 

Lance had enough energy to run the entire length of the Castle and back, screaming the entire time.

They were going to Earth.

It was simple, really.

They'd take a pod and hide it in Blue's old cave, while Coran stayed with the Castle on the Balmera. They all had communicators in case they were needed, and Allura would go with them to meet her boyfriend's family and to create wormholes. They'd only be gone for four days, and Lance knew that his family would love Keith, even with all of his fears.

Right now, Lance was sitting on the couch beside Keith, while he told everyone about his family and how happy he was to be able to see them again. He didn't really care if they were listening, he just needed to do _something_ to get rid of this nervous energy.

Hunk and Pidge were working on something on one couch, while Shiro was telling Allura things about Earth on one of the love seats, holding her hands. Keith was sitting beside him, acting... odd. Lance wasn't sure why, but didn't really notice it. Much.

He couldn't help it when his eyes strayed to Keith, watching him fidget with the sleeves of Lance's jacket, a small frown pulling at his lips.

"I... I'm gonna go... train, or something," Keith mumbled, getting up from the couch and leaving the room. Shiro gave him a concerned glance, but didn't say anything.

Frowning, Lance followed him out. 

* * *

It took Lance a while to catch up with Keith.

Turns out, Keith was doing  _or something_. He hadn't left to train, but to go to the observation deck.

Lance found him sitting in front of the glass, back to the door, with his knees pulled up, arms wrapped around them.

Coming closer, he saw that Keith's eyes were closed, mouth parted slightly.

The rational part of Lance knew Keith wanted to be alone.

Did he care?

No.

Lance sat beside Keith, crossing his legs beneath him.

"Hey."

Lance jumped, thinking Keith was asleep. "Jesus. I thought you were asleep."

"So you were gonna watch me sleep?" Keith asked, smirking as he rested his cheek on his knee.

"I do it every night anyways. Why would it be different now?" Lance smiled smugly as he saw blush creep up Keith's neck. He huffed, turning his head and crossing his arms, letting his knees fall away from his chest.

They sat in silence a few more minutes, Keith watching the stars around them while Lance watched the stars in Keith's eyes.

Lance internally cringed. That was one of his sappiest thoughts yet.

"What are you looking at?" The look Keith gave him was so vulnerable, and open, and straight out adorable. 

"Has anyone ever told you you have beautiful eyes?"

Keith blushed, hiding his face in the hood of Lance's jacket.

"Aw. Don't be like that," Lance laughed, poking Keith's arm.

Keith only wrapped his arms around himself, looking back at space.

"Hey," Lance gently nudged his arm with his, moving closer. "What's wrong?"

Keith sighed, leaning his head on Lance's shoulder. "I... Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

"Bullshit," Lance said softly. "You can tell me anything, Keith."

 "It... It's stupid."

Lance frowned at Keith.

Keith huffed, giving in, but taking his head off of Lance's shoulder. "We're going back to Earth, but I.. I don't have anything to go back to. No family, or whatever. I don't want to get in any of your guys' way, either, so I'm just going to stay here, which is fine with me. The only problem is, I don't know if I can go four days without you guys. Without you. I know Shay and the Balmerans and the mice and Coran will be here, but-"

"Keith, what makes you think I'm going to leave you here?" Lance placed both of his hands on Keith's covered shoulders, turning him. Keith only looked down, refusing to meet Lance's gaze. "You're coming to my house, baby. I'm going to introduce you to my parents, and my sisters, and my brothers, and everyone in my fucking family- they'll love you, Keith. My Mama will fill you with so much food, and my sisters will love your hair, and God, they'll love you almost as much as I love you, dumbass. You're not staying on the Castle. I swear to God, I will drag you from the fucking Castle if I have too, babe. Nothing will stop me!"

By that point, Keith was in Lance's lap, laughing with his head resting on Lance's chest.

"Fine," Keith sighed, placing a gentle kiss on Lance's mouth, then turned back to the window.

The rest of the night was spent in the observation deck, the two boys trading kisses and staring at the endless void of stars and galaxies in front of them.

* * *

 A blaring alarm jolted Lance out of his slumber.

He wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep, but he had, at one point.

Keith was on top of Lance, just as disoriented and awake as he was, scrambling to get up.

"Paladins! Come to the Bridge, Pidge has made a discovery about her brother!"

"In other fucking words, I found Matt!" Pidge yelled, presumably taking over the speaker for the time being. "His rebel group is infiltrating the ship that has a bunch of prisoners- He's going with them! Don't come to the Bridge, just get in your fucking Lions!"

Laughing, Keith helped Lance up, running to the Lion's hangars.

"Be safe," Keith said, going on his toes to kiss Lance.

"You too."

Running off to their Lions, neither boy knew this would be a fight for their life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You give love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i'm summarizing it with lyrics  
> i'm so fucking sorry.  
> wxcuse any mistakes in my writing, it's 10 fucking 30 and i just had a shower and i'm tired and i'm writing on a phone.  
> enjoy lmfao

Lance, Keith and Pidge had gotten into the prison with surprising ease. 

Shiro and Hunk had stayed in their lines for cover and to be a distraction, while Lance, Keith and Pidge had gone inside to find Matt and free any prisoners they found along the way.

Lance had protested furiously, saying he didn't want Keith anywhere near that hellhole, but Keith had eventually calmed him down, saying it was fine, and he would be fine.

Lance had reluctantly agreed after that, wrapping his arms around Keith's waist and resting his chin on Keith's shoulder, huffing insults at the Galra the entire time.

Pidge was buzzing with nervous energy, rambling away about what could've happened while he was up in space, and how this mission could go wrong, and a bunch of other things that Keith tuned out while Lance listened intently, occasionally making a few comments.

He focused on his thoughts, instead, while they stayed in the shadows, searching for Matts group and the prisoners. Even if Matt wasn't inside, the rebel group probably knew of Voltron, and would most likely want an alliance, so Pidge would be able to see him when they met up at a planet.

His mind kept wandering to the first time he was here, coming to save 'Shiro'. It made him overly cautious every time he turned a corner, expecting a Galra soldier to appear and grab him by the throat and start choking him to death and making it impossible to breathe and-

"Keith," Lance said, soft voice suddenly right beside his ear. "Breathe. It's okay, we're okay, you're fine, nothing's going to happen while I'm here."

Swallowing thickly, Keith nodded, forcing himself to breathe properly.

"That's it," Lance murmured, rubbing his back gently. 

"Okay," Keith sighed, straightening his stiff back. "Okay."

"Let's go," Lance said, walking beside Keith as they caught up to Pidge.

When they were beside Pidge, she had stopped in her tracks, staring at something down the hall. 

Not something.

Someone.

Matt was down the hall, fighting off a group of Galras with another alien, while a few other aliens forced prisoners out of the room and down the hall.

Matt has gauze wrapped around his bicep, but it didn't seem to faze him. He fought with incredible agility for a man his age, wielding a short, electrifying staff.

He swung at the last Galra, knocking it onto it's ass, before slamming the edge of the staff into it's head, knocking it out.

"T-that... That's Matt..." Pidge whispered, frozen to the spot.

Keith had fought the Galra that came near them, while Lance had kept Pidges panic at bay, shooting down any Galra that got too close at the other aliens at the same time.

"Yea," Lance laughed, patting her head. "That's Matt."

Pidge glared weakly at him, swatting his hand away.

"How do you know my name?" Matt asked, narrowing his eyes at them. 

Breathing harshly, Keith deactivated his bayard, letting it disappear into thin air. 

Unable to contain her excitement, Pidge leapt at Matt, crying happily as she nestled her face into his chest. "Matt," she croaked, wrapping her arms around his waist. Matt looked startled, hands hovering at his sides. He had dropped his staff when Pidge had jumped on him, clearly confused. "Matt, I found you," she let out a wet laugh.

"I... what? Katie..?" Matt's eyebrows went up in shock when Pidge nodded, hands resting on her back, pulling her closer, if that were possible. Pidge let out a strangled sob. "Oh my God, Katie, what are you doing out here?" Matt asked, going down on one knee so he could hug his sister better.

"V-Voltron," She answered, shoving her face into the crook of his neck, now that it was available. 

The alien who had been helping Matt was no staring in confusion and awe at Keith and Lance. It must've recognized the symbols on their armour. 

Keith crossed his arms, uncomfortable with being stared at for so long.

"What do-?"

"Hey, guys? Sorry to interrupt a perfectly good _bonding moment_ ," Lance winked at Keith, who frowned in response. Pidge let out a small laugh at that, letting go of Matt to look at their exchange. Matt seemed to recognize Keith as he looked up, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "But we've gotta go. I don't think Shiro and Hunk can hold out much longer."

As if on cue, Shiro spoke through the comms. "Have you guys found Matt, yet? Hunk and I can't hold these guys for much longer, even with the rebel's help."

Matt's eyes widened in surprise at Shiro's voice.

"Is... Is that Shiro?"

Pidge nodded, helping her brother up.

"What's going on, Katie? Why are you guys all up here?"

"Listen, I'll explain later, just- come with us, okay? I can explain everything," Pidge looked up to him with desperate eyes.

Sighing, Matt agreed. "Okay. Shamin, go with the others. I'll meet you back at the base later. Tell them I'm with Voltron."

The alien, who Keith now knew was Shamin, nodded, eyeing them all before going through the doors the prisoners left in.

"Did you get all of the prisoners?" Lance asked.

"Most of them. The only ones we couldn't get were- um," Matt trailed off, but Lance seemed to understand. He nodded, turning back to Keith, who was grunting, trying to get the doors open.

"What's wrong?" Lance asked, resting a hand on his back.

Startled, Keith yelped, dropping his bayard. He relaxed when he saw it was Lance, who was laughing at his reaction.

"Fuck off," Keith muttered picking his bayard back up and ignoring the laughs from Pidge's direction as well. "Hey, Pidge?"

"Yeah?"

"Doors won't open."

"Alri-"

"Do the hacky mumbo jumbo, Pigeon!"

Pidge rolled her eyes, pulling up a holographic keyboard and hooking it up with the doors in front of them.

"Pidge..?" Matt wondered out loud. "Wasn't that the nickname I gave you when we were, like, seven?"

Pidge nodded.

"I thought you hated that name! It was because that pigeon-"

"Nope! Nope, not happening. Doors are unlocked, try opening it," Pidge yelled, cutting off her brother.

Keith placed his palm on the panel, waiting impatiently for it to open.

What was on the other side, was not what he was expecting.

Two Galra soldiers stood there, guns out and aimed at the door. As soon as the doors opened, they started shooting. Lance ducked behind a wall, activating his bayard, Pidge activated her particle shield, shielding herself and Matt. Keith activated his own bayard, ready to slice down the Galra who stood in their way. 

He jumped onto one Galra, literally, forcing him to fall over, while stabbing him through the chest. 

The other Galra had started shooting at Keith, but was quickly shot down as Lance had appeared from behind the wall, bayard still steaming.

"Told you," he smirked, deactivating his bayard and standing up. 

"Yes, fine, you told me," Keith huffed, turning away. "Let's go."

Pidge had deactivated her shield, grabbing Matt's wrist and forcing him along. 

Lance walked beside Keith, holding his bayard with white knuckles.

"Wait, so Shiro is outside, fighting in one of the Lions?" Matt asked, craning his neck a little to look at his sister. 

Pidge nodded. "Yeah. Black Lion and everything."

"Knew it," Matt muttered to himself, completely oblivious to the soldier Lance had killed, that was pulling the trigger on his gun. 

Lance, however, was not.

Before it could hit Matt, Lance shouted something, shoving Matt forwards with a shoulder to his back.

Lance screamed as the laser collided, hitting him in the chest. He crumbled to the ground before Keith could catch him, eyes falling shut.

"No!"

Keith still wasn't sure what happened.

One minute, he was staring in shock at his bleeding boyfriend, the next, he was decapitating the Galra who had shot him.

As much as he wanted to hurt the Galra further, he didn't. Lance needed him.

Deactivating his bayard completely, he took Lance from Matt's arms, with minimal protest from him.

Lance's head lolled onto his chest, and Keith ignored how pale he was, pushing down the panic.

This couldn't be fake, Lance had assured him of it. It didn't feel fake, either, which meant Lance was actually dying. Forcing his legs to go faster, he shoved all of the panic and anxiety deep down, opting to focus on Lance's wellbeing instead.

He ignored everyone's shouts, Pidge and Matt included, dashing up his ramp and into the cockpit. He wasn't sure how long he had been running, or when he had gotten to Red, but he didn't care. Lance needed to be okay. 

Without prompts from Keith, the Red Lion took off, leaving Keith to deal with Lance's injury.

He settled Lance into the chair, gently slapping him to wake him up, forcing down tears.

"Lance."

Lance stirred slightly, eyes fluttering open.

"Lance, ke-keep your hand here, okay? Don't take it off until I come back," he was glad his voice didn't sound as panicky as he thought it would be.

Lance nodded weakly, letting Keith place his hand over his wound.

Once it made contact, Lance whimpered, trying to take it off. Keith shook his head, keeping it there.

"K-Keith, tak-take it o-off," He all but sobbed, weakly wrapping his other around Keith's wrist and pulling.

"I ca-can't. Keep it there, okay? Keep it there for me," Keith was unable to stop the few tears that leaked.

"Don't cry," Lance's voice was barely more than a whisper, but he still managed to cup Keith's cheek. Keith let go of Lance's wrist, making sure it stayed before gently removing Lance's hand from his face and getting up to search through the cockpit to find something that would help stop the bleeding.

As he looked around the cockpit, Red gave him an image of a cupboard by his right, filled with medical supplies.

Sigjing in relief, he tore the thing open, grabbing some type of rag. Everything was in Altean, so he didn't want to risk poisoning Lance somehow. 

He knelt in front of Lance, gently removing Lance's hand from his chest, choking down a sob when he heard Lance whimper. 

He placed the tag over the wound, pushing down on it to stop the bleeding. 

Lance made no other noises, but started mumbling something.

"What?" Keith asked, voice shaky.

"Shot... th-through t-the he-heart, an' you're to-o la'e," Lance spoke a little louder, head falling onto his chest.

Sobbing, Keith slapped Lance a little harder. "H-hey, no, don't fall asleep. You- you were going to show me your f-family, remember?" Tears slipped free.

"I l've you," Lance said, body going limp.

Lance opened his eyes half way, taking Keith's free hand in his.

"I- I love you too, so you can't fucking die, o-okay? We'll get you into a h-healing pod, an-and you'll be good as new, yeah?"

Lance shook his head. "Tel-Tell 'em... I 'ove 'em, okay? A-and, I l-love yo-you jus-just as... as... much.

"I... I lov..."

Lance's eyes drifted shut.

"Wh-What?! No! Lance, come on, wake up!" Keith screamed, squishing Lance's face with his hands. "Wake up, wake up-" He removed one hand to place it over his neck, feeling for a pulse.

One second passed.

Nothing.

"Wake up!"

Three seconds passed.

Nothing.

"Wake up!" Keith sobbed.

Ten seconds passed.

Coran gently took Lance from the cockpit, a worried frown on his face.

"Wake up..."

He didn't realize someone was taking him out of the cockpit until he was in the infirmary, Hunk pulling him into a hug.

He didn't know what was going on anymore.

Everything was numb.

"I'm so sorry," Hunk cried, wrapping his arms around Keith as his knees buckled.

Distantly, he heard a feminine voice speaking to someone.

"He... He did not make it. I am so sorry, Keith."

They were talking to him?

Keith looked up with tears eyes.

When had he started crying?

It didn't matter that he looked up- the only thing he could see was Lance's pale face, a hole where his chest should be.

At some point, blood has made its way to his chin.

How did that happen?

Blood fell down, didn't go up.

The trail led up to his closed mouth, and-

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Lance...

_Lance was dead._

The love of his fucking life was dead.

"...e will keep him in a pod until we reach Earth, but it cannot revive people. I am sorry."

Keith finally noticed the blood-

It was everywhere.

On the floor, in the pod, on his flight suit, on Coran and Hunk, on Keith...

But not in Lance.

Not anymore.

Eventually, everyone left the room.

Hunk had stayed a little longer, keeping Keith in his arms.

Hunk cried.

Keith didn't.

He couldn't.

Everything was numb.

Lance was gone.

How could he feel anything if Lance, his fucking soulmate, was dead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand it's up two minutes before midnight woot woot. two updates i one day SUCK IT  
> i am so sorry i almost cried writing this  
> y'all are gonna hate me for what's gonna happen next  
> I AM SO FUCKING SORRY BUT KEITH IS DEAD INSIDE NOW AND IM SORRY BUT YOU ARE GOING TO HATE ME FOR OUTTING YOU THEOUGH THIS  
> (oh it's one minute now.)  
> if you guys want my discord just to scream or whatever, ask and you shall receive.  
> GOOD NIGHT, HOPE YOU ENOUED.  
> less and and more fluff coming up ❤️  
> shit it's midnight  
> i started writing this note at 11:58??  
> so not two updates in one day. whoops.  
> (take note that there's no major character death tag >:) )  
> (you'll see why)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bad name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have been informed that i shattered a few peoples hearts.  
> hehe.  
> my bad  
> iF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, THERE IS NO MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH TAG.  
> (im sorry for breaking your hearts last chapter please dont kill me??)

Sleep, stare, cry, be visited, cry, sleep.

Repeat.

Sleep, stare, cry, be visited, cry, sleep.

Repeat.

Sleep, stare, cry-

"Hey, buddy," Someone said, sitting down beside him. Keith turned his head slightly, trying to see who it was. They sat cross legged beside him, setting down another pillow and some food goo, as if he'd eat it.

The person had dark skin, brown hair- Was it..?

"I know you're sad, and all," he said, turning to face him. Keith held the sob in. It was just Hunk. "But you've gotta take care of yourself."

"I am," Keith mumbled, turning away. He wasn't going to look at Lance again- he'd just cry uncontrollably. In fact, he hadn't looked at Lance's pod for two days.

"Really? When was the last time you showered? Eaten?"

Keith huffed, leaning against the mound of pillows someone had set up. 

He wasn't really sure who, the last two days had been a bit of a blur.

"We're worried, Keith. You're killing yourself over this,"  _Killing myself?_ "I get why, you guys loved each other. I'm not asking you to move on, it's only been two days- for Christ's sake, I'm still hurting,"  _hurting?_ "I'm just saying to take care of yourself, okay?"

When Keith didn't answer, Hunk sighed, rubbed his back- oh God, Lance used to do that,- got up, and left.

He only allowed himself to cry when Hunk left.

* * *

Matt visited him a few hours later.

By then, he was staring blankly at the wall in front of him, careful to avoid the pod that held his dead boyfriend.

"Never thought you two would get together," Matt commented, sitting down beside him.

Keith ignored the sting in his eyes.

"I remember him from the Garrison," he continued. "He was always arguing with you about something, eh?"

" _Was_ ," Keith said, venom filling his tone.

Matt flinched, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah... Do you wanna be left alone, or..?"

Keith shrugged.

He wanted Lance.

He didn't care about anything else he wanted Lance he shouldn't be dead Keith should be the one in that pod he should've taken the hit it wasn't even meant for him why did he have to die-

"Hey," Matt said, not unkindly, wrapping him into a hug. "It's okay. It's okay."

Keith let the tears and sobs loose, wrapping his arms around Matt.

"It's okay to cry, I know it hurts."

Keith just sobbed harder.

" _We'll be approaching the Balmera soon,_ " Allura's voice came over the intercom.

"I'm gonna go see Ka- Pidge, okay? I'll be back later," Matt said above him, rubbing his back comfortably, after about three minutes. Keith's crying had calmed down quite a bit, it was just a few tears now.

"Okay," he croaked, voice hoarse.

Matt let go of Keith, repeating Hunk's gesture of rubbing his back before leaving.

Once he was gone, Keith got up.

What was the point of living on the outside if he was practically dead on the inside?

He made his way to one of the tables; He wouldn't need his knife for this attempt. He'd just take a bunch of the pills.

They'd be together again.

He grabbed one of the bottles, took off the lid, and-

"What are you doing, m'boy?"

 _Killing mysel_ _f_.

"Migraine," he answered instead. "Looking for something to help."

"Oh, well, those pills certainly won't help!" Coran's voice was less chirpy than usual as he took the bottle from Keith.  "Why don't you go lay down? I'll get the proper medication."

"Okay," Keith nodded, moving back to his spot.

Why wouldn't people let him die?

He laid backwards, closing his eyes as he thought.

_Why did the universe hate him?_

Everyone left him.

No matter what promises they made.

* * *

"...sure how this is happening. You should not have survived."

Keith lazily blinked his eyes open, rubbing away the dried tears.

When had he fallen asleep?

"Um, actually, Allura, it seems that his Lion helped heal him just as he got into the pod. It shows that his heart started again when he first got in- he's been healing ever since."

What?

He sat up, groaning as he rubbed his forehead.

Wow, he really did have a migraine now.

"So, I survived a shot to the heart?"

That...

That was Lance's voice.

Lance was alive.

 _Lance was alive_.

No, wait- He couldn't be alive. He watched him die.

He watched them put him in a pod without a beating heart.

He couldn't be alive.

Someone must've nodded or something, because he continued.

"I guess I can start singing Shot Through The Heart Then, eh? Get some t-shirts?"

Sighing, he fell backwards, ignoring the hard armour digging into his skin.

It was just a dream.

He didn't want to hope; he'd just be disappointed in the end.

"Oh my God, never do that again, Lance, please I was so fucking sad-"

Keith laughed to himself.

Hunk never swore.

There was no way this was real.

 _Stupid Universe_.

"Uh, he was sadder, actually."

Keith covered his eyes with his arm.

_This isn't real this isn't real this isn't real this isn't real this isn't real this isn't real this isn't real-_

"Hey," Someone gently took his arm off of his eyes. "Miss me?"

Keith shut his eyes.

_This isn't real this isn't real this isn't real this isn't real this isn't real this isn't real-_

"Baby, look at me."

Keith kept his eyes shut, choking down a sob.

_This isn't real this isn't real this isn't real this isn't real this isn't real-_

"I'm alive, baby. Please look at me."

Tears leaked from the corner of his eyes.

_This isn't real this isn't real this isn't real don't let yourself hope-!_

Fingers lightly grazed over his sides, causing Keith to burst into laughter, wet eyes instinctively opening.

"There you go," Lance smiled above him, removing his hands.

 _Lance_.

Keith shot up, wrapping his arms around Lance and burying his face into his vanilla scented neck, muffling his sobs. Lance's hands found their way to his back, pulling him closer.

"Y-you died, I wa-watched you die-"

"You think a laser'll stop me?"

"Hell no," Keith sighed.

"Blue helped heal me, or whatever. She got my heart beating before I got into the pod."

"Don't do that again. I can't lose you."

"I can't promise that, but I can promise that I love you and I'm so sorry for putting you through that."

"Okay."

They sat in silence the next few minutes, bathing in each other's warmth.

"I don't want to let go, but we really need to shower," Keith laughed.

"Yeah," Lance let go, got up, and offered a hand to Keith. Keith took it, tears slowly falling down his face.

When Keith stood, he didn't let go, just started walking with their hands intertwined. 

"You're never getting your jacket back now," Keith said, leaning his head on Lance's shoulder.

"I know," Lance chuckled. "It's fine. Besides, my family will love seeing you look so small in my jacket."

"Shut up."

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff filled chapter to apologize for the heartbreak last chapter  
> sorry for the length, but this is the third update in (almost) one day??  
> told you to be hopeful.  
> next chapter; Houston, we're coming in for a landing.  
> im actually debating on if i should start another part for the earth visit or just continue it in this??  
> lemme know what you guys want- next update will be soon ! :)  
> (i was planning this series part from the second part. lmao. lance was never going to die hes too amazing to die.)  
> Oh- ignore the second last note. i dont know why its still there- it was from the first chapter??


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is more of an epilogue- next series work will be up tomorrow, maybe??

"Laaaaance," Keith drawled out, lightly shoving his shoulders. "Wake up."

"No," Lance grumbled, pulling the blanket over his face. He would've turned around too, but Keith was currently straddling him. "Not enough sleep. Still healing."

"I spent two whole days thinking you were dead, dumbass. I should be the one who's still healing," Keith glared at him from above, a small shine to his eyes.

The wound of losing Lance was still fresh, even if he was right here, alive and okay.

"Let me sleep."

"I'll start to cry," Keith threatened, sniffling to keep try and keep the tears down.

He had a feeling he was going to cry anyways.

"Alright, alright. I'm up," Lance laughed, sitting up. His face quickly grew solemn when he saw Keith rubbing his palms into his eyes. "Hey," He cupped Keith's cheek with his palm. "It's okay."

Keith shook his head frantically, dropping his fists into his lap, letting the tears free. "It-It's not okay, Lance! You almo-did die, and I couldn't help, a-and-"

"I'm alive." Lance gently grabbed his wrist, placing it over his beating heart. "Do you feel this?"

Keith nodded, tears dripping off his chin as he started to breathe properly.

"I'm alive. You're alive. We're both okay- We're both safe. I'd never leave you, Keith."

Keith sobbed, burying his face into Lance's shoulder.

Lance didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around the trembling boy, whispering soft, soothing words into his ear.

Eventually, Keith calmed down, the sobs and tears dying down as his breathing returned to normal. He slowly pushed himself away from Lance, rubbing at his eyes as he got off the bed.

Lance followed suite, pulling a shirt over his head.

Keith finished changing before he did, slipping into Lance's jacket.

"You're never gonna stop wearing that, huh?" Lance teased, raising an eyebrow.

"We've been over this," Keith rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop the small smile that settled on his face.

Lance laughed, wrapping an arm around Keith's shoulders as they exited the room, walking into the bright hallway.

"Let's go to Earth!" Lance whooped, kissing Keith.

"Let's go to Earth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry for how short it is  
> like i said, it's more of an epilogue, than anything.  
> i'll repeat it; the next work should be up by tomorrow- i'm trying to squeeze in as many updates as i can before i got to camp (saturday the 19th)  
> feedback is enjoyed, hope you liked the fluff !

**Author's Note:**

> look at my boys go, expressing themselves.  
> i hope that little prison detail thing helped to understand, minus all of the dashes ebcauSE KEITH WAS HAVING A HARD TIME BREATHING AGAIN  
> i hate power rangers. just a heads up.  
> WARNING; NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SO FUCKING ANGSTY AND HEARTBREAKING, AND I THINK I MADE MYSELF CRY WHEN I PLLANNED IT OUT??  
> IF YOU WANT TO IGNORE THE FINAL LINE AND PRETEND THAT THEY FOUND MATT FINE AND VISITED EARTH THEN WHATEVER, GO RIGHT AHEAD AND IGNORE THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS, PRETEND LIKE I ENDED IT HERE.  
> three of you know whats coming (coughmidnightruseeuoinalymaria) and i am. so . sorry.  
> i have a discord if you want to talk to me about shit over that instead of comments, just let me know if you want to and ill give you it??  
> hope you enjoyed; feedback is greatly appreciated; i am so sorry for whats going to come  
> HASTA LA LATER *insert your name here*  
> (i swear they will visit earth tho)


End file.
